Caroline
'''Caroline '''is one of the main antagonists (alongside Shanye and Rat Poison) in the feature film, ''Alien Espionage. ''She's the youngest and only daughter of the general with a vow to protect her father from the Martians. When her father is killed, Caroline devises a plan to exact revenge on her ex-boyfriend, Jayhaf for failing to prevent the tragedy. Background Caroline is a young girl living in Miami with her father and seven older brothers. Her mother died when she was 5 and her brothers left for college and began to pursue their dreams, so she lived alone with her father. She enjoyed living with her father but worried about his safety as a general. One day, he received note from the Martians saying that they're going to war with the general in a few years. Fearing for her father's life, she tries to recruit someone who will fight with her father and protect him. She meets and "falls" in love with Jayhaf, a high school athlete. She manipulates Jayhaf into believing that she loved him. She planned to feign romantic affections for Jayhaf until the Martians are defeated. Afterwards, she'll break up with Jayhaf. Development Caroline is one of the storywriter's closest friends. When he was designing the story, he suggested that she would be one of the main characters but Caroline asked to be the villain. The storywriter wanted to be sure that Caroline wanted that role and she boldly agreed to it and the storywriter began to work on the story. Personality Caroline is introduced to be a stern and seemingly loving person who firmly pushed Jayhf to protect her father when he was in danger of being killed by the Martians. She shows a lot of love and care for her father and is desperate to protect him. As evidenced by Caroline, she shows no love for all of her seven brothers, in fact, she hates them all for ignoring, neglecting and pushing her around. They even refused to help her with protecting her father which resorts her to feign love and compassion for Jayhaf and manipulate him into protecting her father. Although, her plans weren't exactly evil, Caroline was shown to be extremely cold, selfish and uncaring of Jayhaf developing romantic affections for Caroline and wanting to do whatever it takes to impress her. Caroline even expressed envy for any other girl who either liked or had a crush on Jayhaf, mainly Lily. By the climax of the film, Caroline's true nature was revealed. A cold, seductive, manipulative and relentless female bent on getting revenge on Jayhaf by letting him suffer the same fate, her father did and all this was motivated by her years of unfinished anger towards her brothers, Jayhaf and anyone who ever ignored, disrespected or even pushed her around. Her seductive and treacherous personality matched up to Shanye's jealous and shadowy personality. Thus these two teenagers fell in love with each other and work together to get revenge on Jalen and Jayhaf, respectively. Physical appearance Caroline is shown to have a slender figure and has blonde hair. For most of the film, her clothing was black and wore brown boots. Powers and abilities Caroline is the second human female villain to not have any magical, special or secret powers. She is instead, exceptionally intelligent, being capable to outsmart her foes by seducing them and being able to battle her foes by using her skilled fighting skills. Appearances Alien Espionage Taking one month ago, Caroline is living with her father in his log cabin in a forest located near Miami. She is first seen in the school's gym, trying to get Jayhaf's attention as he's tuned into his music. She gets his attention by kissing him on the cheek. As she got Jayhaf's attention, she firmly reminded him that the Martians are coming to battle her father in a few days. Jayhaf was unable to do any training as he and Jalen had to investigate a mysterious man turning Florida's water supply into acidic slime. With help from Marco's technology, the agents successfully stop the acidic slime from destroying the forest and are cheered by the other AE agents for their heroism. In order to celebrate their victory, Jalen, Jayhaf, Karina, Marco and Lily go over to Florida Freedom and Jayhaf invites Caroline. Over at the restaurant, it is shown that she has reconciled with Jayhaf and is enjoying the night-out with her friends. While Jayhaf had his back turned, Lily started to fall in love with Jayhaf, only for Caroline to express her jealousy towards the young girl. Afterwards, everybody headed home afterwards. The next day, alien ambassadors, Dave and Robbie were murdered by the alien, prompting Jalen and Jayhaf to go after the murderer and bring him to justice as they were friends of Marco and that their deaths devastated him. While the agents were driving over to the GILT night club, Caroline calls Jayhaf to tell him that the Martians should be coming to Miami, in any minute. Jayhaf told Caroline that he's busy with his mission and hangs up quickly. Angered and surprised at Jayhaf saying that he's busy, Caroline slams the phone on the receiver and continues to read her book while angrily mumbling. Later that night, the Martians enter Miami and attack the general. The general manages to fend off most of the Martians but one of the Martians aims a weapon at the general from behind him. He fires it at the general and kills him. Caroline screams in terror as her father is killed. She runs out to her father and cries over his corpse. She is then approached by Shanye and Poison who makes a deal with Caroline. If she helps them get into the AE agency, they will help him get revenge on Jayhaf for abandoning his post as her father's second-in command. The next morning, by using her wit and charm, she is able to lure the agency's guards, Isiah and Calvin into a trap and successfully infiltrates the agency's computer system and shuts it down. With phase one complete, they proceed with phase two, lure Jayhaf and Jalen off of the planet. Caroline contacts Jayhaf and tells him that the alien has been spotted on a barren planet. By using her father's spaceship, they fly over to the barren planet and over there, she reveals her dark nature by blasting Jayhaf and Jalen into an empty jail cell and locking them in there. Caroline then finally voices her newfound hatred towards her ex-boyfriend by saying that she's fed up with him and her brothers ignoring her when she was in need of help. She even says that she pretended to love Jayhaf and was going to dump him, eventually. She then leaves the barren planet and leaves Jayhaf and Jalen to rot in the jail cell forever. Back at the Florida Planetarium, a war with the Earthlings against the Rattus Army is engaged. The battle soon comes with Jayhaf versus Caroline. Caroline kicks Jayhaf to the ground and nearly kills him until Lily shoots a net gun at Caroline, tying her up. After Poison's death, it is told by Jalen that she was arrested along with Shanye. Category:Females Category:Alien Espionage characters Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:American characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Teenagers Category:Wooten characters Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Martial Artists Category:Wooten Villains Category:Main antagonists